The Guardian's Warriors
by SilverWingPhoenix
Summary: The BladeBreakers are goin to enter a whole new tournament. And they will found out more about their bit-beast past. They have to battle an unfinished battle that had taken place in the past. More info inside! KandOC and more romance
1. Prologue

*Important Information!*  
  
*Some of you people had already read the first chapter. Well I had decided to rewrite the first chapter because it sounds crappy and it doesn't make lots of sense. So I hope that u will like this one better than the last one  
  
Summary: This story is about the BladeBreakers goin to enter a whole new tournament, the World Championship Survival Tournament, it is held in Australia. There will meet some old friends and new ppl. And they all found themselves in romance. Later they will found out more about their bit-beast past, and they have to battle an unfinished battle that had taken place in the ancient time.  
  
A/N: This is my first story, so pleaze send a review to me, and tells me what u thinks. But I need at least 10 reviews to continue writing the story, so pleaze send a review to me. The romance will not be very strong in the beginning of the few chapters, and not very exciting yet too. So you have to be patient. Got that! I won't give 2 much info out; the story will be totally gave away. Oh, yeah the first Prologue won't involve the Bladebreakers, but this chapter is very important, so it is better that u read this chapter carefully  
  
Warning: I'm really bad at grammar, so don't complain if I mess it up a bit. Just sent me a note, if you don't understand some of the part, and I will try my best to explain it to you. OK?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade, but I do own my O/C, and my plot  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
Legend had it the Sacred Beast Spirits long ago, wasn't a spirit, but a real living flesh, with a physical form, and able to walked on earth. It had said the Sacred Beast had existed over a million years or even perhaps since the birth of Earth.  
  
They had believe that the Sacred Beasts were created by the Creators of Life, to help gave life and look after Earth. Each Beast had received different kinds of powers and special abilities from the Creators.  
  
But the Creators were afraid that his children will somehow, abused their powers for their ambitions.  
  
Therefore, the Creators had created a beast, which powers were above the others, but also with a pure soul. They had also placed a very strong spell on the creature; keep her from abusing her powers, if someone tried to control her or the creature tried to use her power for her ambition. And the Creators had given her a title, The Guardian of the Beasts, or they just called her, Akisha (A-key-sha).  
  
But that was just a legend; no one does know the true existence of the Beasts, but only themselves.  
  
But that is not the only one of the legend about the Sacred Beasts.  
  
The other legend was that, over the centuries, the human evolution had evolved slowly. While the human was still evolving, the beasts were interested in the human evolution, slowly; the beasts made it known to the humans, and had slowly assist their living.  
  
Decade had passed, humans and the Sacred Beasts had some how found away to balance they world between them, and were able to keep a good relationship.  
  
The humans had acknowledged the beast's power; some of them had understood what their powers purposes are for. Many humans thought it was a gift from the god. But not all humans believe and thought like that. Every human at lease have a dark side of them.  
  
Some humans had tried to control the Sacred Beasts.  
  
But they had failed.  
  
Slowly, most of the Sacred Beasts had lost the trust in the humans, and also some of them had withdrawn from the human world.  
  
One windy night, Beasts had emerged out of nowhere. It had consumed a small village. The villager and the Sacred Beasts, had tried to defend themselves, but the attacked was so suddenly, they were not prepared. The unknown Beasts had wiped out all the villagers, they had showed no mercy. The attacker had asked the defenders beast to join them, but they had refused, and so the villager's Sacred Beasts were put under the spell by the leader, and then, they had become his servants. Before they had left the village, they had burned down the whole village down, leaving no survivors left, and to tell the story.  
  
They had repeated night after night, swallowing every villages up that is in they sight, and had turns the villager's Beasts into their slaves too, since they had also refused to join their side.  
  
Among the human world, they had called the group, the Destroyer.  
  
Many humans believe the Destroyer wanted to wipe out their kind, rule them, or destroyed the whole world.  
  
The only thing they know about the Destroyer was that their leader had called himself Xanther (Zanther).  
  
They are and will always be the instrument of destruction of all human kinds and the Beasts, bringing the world into a dark age.  
  
And they had succeeded.  
  
The Guardian of Sacred Beasts, Akisha, had enough of Xanther causing the world destruction. She had decided to make things right by battling against the Destroyer, but she knows one alone can not bring back peace.  
  
She searches for strong and braved one to help defeat the Destroyer.  
  
And she did.  
  
Not only did she have found 12 braved beast to fight, but also their trustful human friend.  
  
The humans want to end the war; they don't want to see they love one dying.  
  
Akisha know the humans don't have the power to fight, but she had decided to grant the humans with powers, to assist the beasts in the battle in anyway. She had given each human a pendant that contains the special power, and each human had different powers of their own.  
  
The battle for peace had raged on for days, months and later on, years. The battle with the Destroyer was intense. Each battle had made them stronger but yet tired, but they had not thought about given it up once, they believe that they will defeat all the Destroyer one way or another, and they had promised to themselves that they will never give up, until they last breath.  
  
Finally the last Destroyer had fallen, and Xanther stands alone.  
  
They had said that the battle with Xanther had lasted for 3 days and 3 nights.  
  
Neither side were winning or losing, but they were all tired.  
  
Before the final attacked between the two sides, each human's pendant had flashed brightly with different colour. The light had enveloped all the beasts even Xanther.  
  
The Leader was nowhere to be found.  
  
And the beasts too  
  
Before they had left the battle field, they had heard a voice whispered in the wind. "One day . I will return . to destroy the humans . and that day . is the day . when the light is weak . and the dark . over power the light."  
  
Peace had finally returned.  
  
But all the Sacred Beasts had disappeared.  
  
No one knows where they are.  
  
The survivors had started to rebuild their new home, a new village, and a new place. They tried to forget about the war, but they will never forget who their saviours are.  
  
Before the warriors had disappeared, one of the warrior who was granted with the sight to see the past, present, and the future, had predict about the day when Xanther return.  
  
The warrior prediction was:  
  
When the spheres is line up,  
  
And the dark shadow the light,  
  
The Destroyers had return,  
  
They will not be who they were once  
  
But they will still be who they are,  
  
They will look for their revenge,  
  
History will repeat itself.  
  
Guardian awaken the sleeping powers,  
  
Warriors alone will die,  
  
Friendship, Love, and Trust will be needed.  
  
Three elements to victory,  
  
Power alone will not prevail,  
  
Deep within your soul,  
  
The unknown.  
  
When the warriors had heard about the Prophecy, they had decided to write a book about the battle between them and the Destroyer, hoping that in someway, it will help the future generation to finally defeat Xanther, once he had return.  
  
The War and the Prophecy had passed down from generation to generation, and  
  
the story had live in many families.  
  
Decades had passed, and they had called the war, the Forgotten War because the survivors want to forget the war, but yet will be always unforgotten.  
  
They had called the warriors, the Guardian's Warriors because the Guardian gave the warriors power to fight.  
  
And they had called the Prophecy, the Prophecy of the Final Battle because the last battle was unfinished, and the future warriors have to finish the battle between the light and the dark.  
  
The Forgotten War and the Prophecy of the Final Battle had been passed down  
  
from generation to generation. Later it had become a story, a legend, and a myth and then it had been lost to many families.  
  
But some families who had believe that the Forgotten War had really happened, and the Prophecy of the Final Battle about the return of Xanther, those are the one who had help the Forgotten War and the Prophecy of the Final Battle still lives on till this day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow! That's was a great story grandma!" Cried out a silver hair, tainted with blue, little girl, who is looking up at her grandmother from her lap  
  
"Yes it is little one." Reply a woman. Who's in her mid 50, looking down at the 6 years old child.  
  
"Did you really believe that the Forgotten War had really happened?" Ask the curious girl.  
  
"Yes, I do." the older woman replied. She reached out for the blue box that is sitting on the table beside her. She opened the box, and she took the small objects into her hand. "  
  
I want you to have these, and never take them off. Do you hear me?" She opened her hand, and it revealed one gold necklace with a small silvery white pendant. And the other one is a silver necklace with a small blue a pendant too.  
  
"These pendants are very special; it had been in my family and your grandfather for generation. I know you're still young, but you are very mature for your age. I want you to take good care of these by wearing them on. And when the time has come, I will tell you the origin of these pendants. From now on, these pendants are your responsibility." The grandmother told her softly.  
  
"Wow! Thanks grandma. I will promise you that I will take good care of them, and I will never take them off." The little girl said promisingly.  
  
A/N: Please send in a review, I need to know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 1

Important Information: This take place in Tokyo, Japan This story takes place 3½ years later, after the first season of Beyblade Everybody from the BeyBlade show dress exactly as season 3 Beyblade G (I think) I won't be describing how the ppl dress like while in the story but I will tell u before the story start. I don't feel like explaining  
  
If you don't know how the Bladebreaker dress in seasons 3, then I suggest that u should check this site out:  
  
Age: Kai - 17 Ray - 17 Tyson - 16 Max - 16 Kenny - 16 Hilary - 16  
  
I know how most stories goes and how Kai is distant to the others n don't often talk much, but since this is my story I'm going to make Kai less distant toward the group and the friends from the first season. Think about it, 3 years can really change a person. But u do know that Kai and Johnny has not always been on a very good terms.  
  
More info will come into the near future, or u could always asks me  
  
*For the Reviewer* I'm not really strong in writing Romance but I will tried Max and Emily romance, I have to think about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He opened his eye.  
  
He saw nothing but darkness, and it was quite, too quite for him.  
  
He turns around and saw a small blue light shimmering, teasing him, beacon him to go toward the light. He felt drawn to the light, cautionary walking toward the light, slowly, step by step.  
  
Then he stopped walking.  
  
He was sure that he had heard a growl behind him.  
  
He then turns around slowly, and he saw a shadow figure going toward him, fast.  
  
And then he saw the shadow jump into the air, toward him.  
  
He raised both of his arms, cross, blocking, hoping that the shadow won't crash into him.  
  
Before the shadow crash into him, a blue light, flash between them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A figure woke up, sitting on the bed, gasping for air.  
  
The moonlight show the figure who was sitting on the bed, Tyson Granger.  
  
'What was that shadow? That wasn't any normal dream.' He thought.  
  
When he was able to regain his breath, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a blue light shimmering on his table.  
  
'That blue light. I'm sure it is the same light as my dream.'  
  
He moved his blanket aside, got out of his bed and walked slowly toward the  
  
table. He saw in the centre of his beyblade was shimmering; picked up his blade, look at it, and then the light slowly faded away.  
  
'This is getting freaky.'  
  
Tyson looked up from his blade to one side of his wall, and looked at the clock, 3:17am.  
  
'I hope Chief know something about this."  
  
He looked at Dragoon again, and then he putted the blade next to his launcher and rip cord, and climbed back to bed.  
  
Meanwhile, he wasn't the only one who was woken by a dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun shine brightly in the morning, the bird was singing their morning song, and it was peaceful and quite at the resident of Granger. But until.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh... COLD!" A yelled came from a black grey hair teenager boy. He jumps out of his bed, jumping up and down, rubbing his hand together and arm.  
  
"Yo home-dog! You got visitors. It's time to get up and change." An older man yelled at the soaking wet teenager boy, who was standing in front of his grandson's bed, with a smirk on his face. Then he walked out of the room, with a small bucket at his right hand, and then the boy heard the old man laugh outside of his room.  
  
"Arg! Why can't I have a normal grandpa, who can give advice, like others grandpa does.uuhhh..Instead, I got a grandpa who acts like a teenager. No.make that he is actually a teenager." The boy mutters under his breath, sitting on his bed.  
  
"Hey Tyson we heard you... Whoa! Why are you all wet buddy?" The blond hair boy asks who had walked inside Tyson room with the other teenager boys and a girl behind or beside him.  
  
"Don't need to ask Max, isn't it obvious that he went swimming last night?" A teenager boy with light blue grey hair at the front and dark blue hair at the back, with mahogany eyes that shows amusing, that is standing behind the group of boys and a brown hair girl.  
  
"Ha Ha, very funny Kai." Tyson said sarcastically.  
  
"I tried."  
  
"Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" Tyson asked, getting out of bed.  
  
"Well we don't know either, but yesterday Mr. Dickenson told us to meet him for some important news before 11 o' clock, at your house. Didn't you receive a called from him, Tyson?" The smallest boy in the group asks, with a laptop under his right arm.  
  
"I don't know, I was busy training last night with Dragoon. Grandpa must it  
  
have picked it up and never told me" Tyson look at the group with a confused look. "Anyway, why is Hilary here?"  
  
"I'm here is because Mr. Dickenson told me to me HERE!" A frustrated girl yelled. "And beside I am part of this TEAM!"  
  
"Hey! I was just asking. Don't need to get all work up on me," Tyson said, rising both of his hands defensive "she must have got the PMS today." He muttered.  
  
"I heard that!" Hilary yelled again.  
  
"Who care if you heard it or not!" Tyson yelled back.  
  
"Why you.." Hilary growls, walking up to him, coming face to face.  
  
Then the war between Tyson and Hilary broke out and had just started one of  
  
their daily fights.  
  
"Here they go again" All the boys sigh, each shaking they heads.  
  
5 Minute Later  
  
"Will they ever stop?" Max asks.  
  
"I doubt it," Ray answer "I wonder how long is this fight going to last. You know, I always thought that Tyson have a crush on Hilary"  
  
"Doesn't he?" Kai asks.  
  
"Don't know," Max answer "I think he does, since he always argues with Hilary. You know, they say that when two people who always argue meant that this is one of their ways to show their affection for each other,"  
  
(A sweat drop appeared on Kai and Ray)  
  
Then Max look at their face and said. "Or we could always ask Tyson about it later on when Hilary is not with us?"  
  
"I go for the latter" Ray replied  
  
"Ditto" Kai said.  
  
"Would you two, PLEASE stop this nonsense already?!" A voice close to them had yelled, surprising the boys and the fighting couple. Kenny march right up between them, separating the pairs. Both of them growls, then turns around their back to each other. "humpf"  
  
"Aw man! It was getting good chief, I wanna see it how it ends it" Max whined.  
  
Tyson and Hilary gave a death glared to Max, who is now cowering behinds Ray.  
  
"Can we just get back to the main point for why we are here?" Chief said, had already calm down for the outburst.  
  
Tyson tried to calm down himself before turning around to face the group and said "Okay, how about you guys wait outside, and let me get change first, then we can talk about it later. Does that sound okay with you Chief?"  
  
"That's sounds fine to me Tyson, we see you in a moment," Ray answer for the Chief and the rest of the group, "Come on guys, lets Tyson change." Everybody turns around and left. Before Hilary left, she stick her tongue out at Tyson.  
  
"Uh that Hilary! Why can't she use that mouth of her for a better use?" Tyson yelled frustrated. "Uh! Gotta stop thinking about her like that" he mumbles. Then he went to close his door to get change.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Bladebreakers were outside of Tyson's dojo, waiting for the BBA chairman, Mr. Dickenson.  
  
Tyson was sitting on the porch, with a plate of cinnamon buns on his lap. His right hand is holding a glass of milk and his other hand is holding a cinnamon bun, chewing it quickly. The blond hair teenager had decided to sit a little bit away from Tyson because of his friend's eating habit. Kenny, or Chief, had sat on the dojo's stone steps, typing away with his laptop and talking to his bit beast, Dizzi, who is still stuck in that laptop of his. The Chinese teenager had sat beside the pond, on the rock, deep in thought. Hilary had also sat close to the pond too, watching. And the leader of the group, Kai, had chosen to lean against a wall  
  
"So have any of you guys know why Mr. D wants to meet us at my home today?" Asks Tyson, who is now finishing his last cinnamon bun, and then he gulp the whole milk. "Ah, that really hit the spot" He leaned back and patted his stomach.  
  
"Well, I think it is about the Survival Tournament." A female voice was heard from Kenny laptop, voicing her opinion.  
  
"And you're absolute right Dizzi." Everybody turns their heads to the owner of the voice. And around the corner, they saw an old man appeared.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson!" All the boys and Hilary exclaimed, except for Kai.  
  
"Well hello boys and girl? It has been a while now, hasn't it? I'm glad all of you kids had come today." Mr. Dickenson greets them warmly.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Mr. Dickenson, but what is The Survival Tournament? I have never heard of this tournament before." Ray asks  
  
A/N: Please write me a reveiw 


	3. Author note VERY IMPORTANT

From Author  
  
I had decided to edit the prologue. Hope it will make more sense and easier to understand. Also chapter 1, I had decided to rewrite again because I myself found it boring. It will be awhile I will update the newer version of chapter 1. I will leave old chapter 1, until the next update, it will be the newer version. Hope u guys like it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey PPL Guess what, I decided to continue on writing this story, since now I have lots of time on my hand, and I decided to start from fresh, this time it will be better than ever. So everyone Wish me luck.

I would be happy to take any advice from u guys to help me continue on with this fic.

PLEASE Support ME


End file.
